Shocker
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie discovers something shocking!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Shocker

Jackie hung her head in the toilet for what seemed like the 100th time in two days.

"Can I get you anything?" Nick asked her as he poked his head into the bathroom.

"A paper towel please." She answered him.

She'd caught the flu or some sort of bug and it was giving her fits.

She cleaned herself up and then crawled back into bed.

"Nicky, would you wipe everything down again?" She asked.

Jackie had made him wipe down everything with disinfecting wipes constantly so no one else would get sick. Nick knew it was excessive but he didn't bother arguing with her.

She crawled back into bed and turned on the TV.

She noticed the date at the corner of her TV and her eyes got wide.

"Nick?" She called.

"Yeah?" He asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Is it really the 25th?" She asked.

"I believe so, why?" He answered.

She bolted out of bed and into the bathroom again but this time not to throw up.

She started digging in the bathroom cabinets.

Stuff started flying as she looked for what she was after.

"What do you need?" He asked her, wanting to help her.

He ducked as an almost full shampoo bottle flew past his head as Jackie continued searching for whatever she was looking for, not looking to see where things landed.

"I found what I'm looking for, excuse me." She said as she shooed him out of the bathroom, wanting some privacy.

He thought that was odd but he left anyways, if she wanted to tell him she would when she was ready.

She sat down on the toilet and peed on the HPT (home pregnancy test) when she was finished she looked at the clock.

She nervously paced around the bathroom for three minutes.

When the three minutes were up she took a deep breath.

"Please don't be blue." She thought silently to herself.

She didn't want any more children, she actually had an appointment to undergo a tubal ligation in a month, she had wanted to do it sooner but that was the earliest her doctor could get her in so getting pregnant right now was definitely not in her plans, especially with Hundley still being so little.

She glanced down at the stick and it was bright blue.

She put her hand up to her head as if she had a migraine headache. She glanced down at the stick again, still blue.

 _How did this happen? Nick and I have been so careful, he's used protection every single time and I've been on the pill, and I'm diligent about taking it_ she thought silently to herself.

She hadn't really thought anything of her menstrual cycle being a few days late, it was sometimes irregular, and in the past after having a baby it took her cycle quite a while to get back on track.

"Nicky come in here please." She called.

He came into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted.

"What?" He asked as his eyes got wide.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated as she motioned to the positive pregnancy test on the counter.

"Honey, that's wonderful." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

He meant what he said. Unlike Jackie he wanted another baby, and was secretly disappointed when they had discussed her getting a tubal ligation, and he felt a twang of sadness when she announced that she had made an appointment to actually get it done. He was supportive of the decision though, he had always said that he would leave that decision up to her, and if she felt that she was done having children than he would be grateful and satisfied for the six beautiful children that she had already given him. He did wish Hundley was a little older but he'd gladly take this welcome surprise.

"Hey we're in this together, and boy are you going to love that baby." He told her with a smile.

"I know, and thank you, you are a real sweetheart." She replied.

She knew she'd love the baby without hesitation and once it got here she'd wonder what she'd have done without him/her but she was stunned none the less.

She then called her doctor and set up an appointment for the following morning.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi guys, I didn't think I'd see you for another month." Jackie's doctor quipped the following morning.

"Believe me we are just as surprised as you are." Jackie told her.

Jackie's doctor asked her the basic questions and then had her lay back for the ultrasound.

"Jackie you're not pregnant." Her doctor said.

"Really you're sure?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, the test you took must have just been wrong, it happens more than you'd think." Dr. Wilson told her.

Jackie couldn't help but feel relieved.

She looked over at Nick, he smiled at her, determined to not let his disappointment show.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"No, I don't think so." Jackie told her.

Jackie then looked over at Nick again.

"Mr. You and I are not having any _fun_ until I've undergone my procedure, this roller coaster ride is too much for me." Jackie told him.

He laughed.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a month, if not before than." Dr. Wilson quipped jokingly.

"No you won't see us before then." Jackie told her with a chuckle.

Dr. Wilson laughed.

"Oh hey, I thought of you guys the other day, I delivered a baby the other day and they named the baby Hundley, the baby was a boy though." She told them.

"Oh, that's neat, you don't hear that name very often." Jackie said.

"No, you don't." Dr. Wilson agreed.

Nick and Jackie then left the clinic.

On the drive home Nick couldn't help but feel bummed out, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He decided that he'd have a talk with Jackie later that night.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackie, can we talk?" Nick asked her that night after all the kids had been put to bed.

"Sure." She responded.

"Um, I'm not really sure what to say except just ask you straight out."

"What is it Nicky?"

"Well, um. Never mind." He said.

"Nicky, tell me."

"Alright, are you absolutely sure you want to get a tubal ligation?"

"You don't want me to, do you?" She asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't want you too but it just seemed like a sudden decision that's all."

"I could kind of tell you didn't want me too when I brought it up but you seemed supportive so I went ahead and made the appointment anyways, but then today I noticed the look on your face when we found out that I wasn't pregnant and I knew you were disappointed."

"I was a little disappointed." He admitted.

"If you didn't want me to get a tubal ligation why didn't you say something?" She asked.

"Because you seemed so sure about it and I didn't want to pressure you, but are you absolutely sure you don't want anymore kids?"

"Yes but if you want more kids we can talk about it."

"I'd love one more, but I completely understand if you don't want to go through another pregnancy and labor."

She smiled at him.

"Let's do this, I'll cancel my appointment for a tubal ligation and when Hundley gets older I'll consider having another baby, but until then we have to be incredibly diligent about birth control. How does that sound?" She asked.

"I think that is a wonderful idea and a fabulous compromise, thank you, I love you."

"I love you too." She told him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Would you feel differently about having another baby if Hundley had been a boy?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I never thought about it. With 4 girls and only two boys the scale is definitely tipping towards the girl side, but I love Hundley more than anything in this world and I wouldn't trade her for ten boys, she's perfect and I wouldn't want her any other way and I never ever want her to feel like she is a disappointment in any way."

Jackie smiled at him, he really was an awesome husband and an even better father. She was so grateful that they had a marriage that they could openly talk about their concerns with one another without fear of angering or upsetting the other. Jackie couldn't imagine navigating through life with any other man!

The End!


End file.
